Kokoro no Samurai 心　の　侍
by MahardikaRBL
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki seorang Ronin dan mantan pejuang perang besar Samurai 1 atau di sebut perang Kurro perang yang bertujuan merubut kekuasaan matahari terbit, perang dengan membawa nama klan tapi itu sudah berlalu para klan kini membentuk kerajaan besar seperti Konoha , Kiri , Iwa , Kumo , dan Suna. Naruto yang kini telah kehilangan semuanya dalam perang ingin memperbaiki jalan hidup


Summary : Naruto Uzumaki seorang Ronin dan mantan pejuang perang besar Samurai 1 atau di sebut perang Kurro perang yang bertujuan merubut kekuasaan matahari terbit, perang dengan membawa nama klan tapi itu sudah berlalu para klan kini membentuk kerajaan besar seperti Konoha , Kiri , Iwa , Kumo , dan Suna. Naruto yang kini telah kehilangan semuanya dalam perang ingin memperbaiki jalan hidup nya

Ket :_** blablabla :**_ flashback

*blabla :sfx

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Samurai Heart<br>_**

Salju yang turun menyerbu tanah dari langit memberikan nuansa putih diman-mana, hawa dingin menusuk tulang menambah warna dalam musim dingin, di tengah lebat nya turun salju terihat seseorang dengan tipi jerami yang menutupi setengah mukaya dengan Kimono tebal berwarna Hitam dan 2 katanan di pinggang kanan nya

*tchsthcs

Mendengar suara grusukan dari semak-semak di sebelah kanan nya pria itu langsung waspada dengan mengeluarkan sedikit pedangnya dari sarungnya dengan mendorong katanana nya dengan ibu jari tangan kanan nya

*tchstchstchs

Suara itu semakin dekat dan pria tersebut sudah memasang kuda-kuda siaga tapi belum mengeluarkan katana nya

*bruak!

Betapa terkejutnya pria itu Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda keluar dari semak-semak tersebut dan terjatuh di depannya dengan keadaan yang buruk, pemuda tersebut mengenakan kimono putih yang sudah compang camping dan lusuh , rambut kuningnya kotot dan terlihat sedikit tumpukan salju di rambut nya

Pria tersebut mengangkat pemuda yang sudah tak berdaya itu dengan mengendong nya di punggung nya dan melanjutkan perjalanan nya

KY

_**Langit gelap bagai tertutup baja, hawa dingin menusuk tulang, amis darah menyeruak masuk ke indra penciuman , tubuh tak bernyawa bergeletakan sembarang, asap hitam memumbung kelangit, Bunyi dentingan besi tajam beradu menggema dimana-mana, Begitulah keadaan Perang Kurro perang paling mengerikan sepanjang sejarah perang samurai, masing-masing samurai dengan bangga mengangkat bendera klan mereka demi kebanggaan menjadi penguasa Negri Matahari terbit.**_

_**Diantara banyak nya klan ditakuti klan Uzumaki adalah yang paling ditakuti oleh semua klan bukan saja karena Kekutan mereka yang luar biasa tapi juga mereka merupakan sekutu dari Klan Senju, klan Uzumaki di kenal dengan keahlian khusus mereka yaitu bertarung menggunakan 2 katana sekaligus dan strategi griliya mereka yang belum pernah terkalahkan, mereka bagaikan kombinasi antara Samurai dan Shinobi, tapi nama besar klan Uzumaki berakhir pada bulan purnama itu, mereka diserang aliansi Iwa , Kumo , dan Kiri yang takut akan kekuatan klan Uzumaki, mereka membunuh semua klan Uzumaki sampai tak tersisa…. Setidaknya itu yang mereka pikirkan, disaat mereka berpikir itu akhir ketakutan mereka, mereka salah itu adalah awal dari kehancuran mereka.**_

_**Pada saat perang Kurro berlangsung Aliansi Iwa yang sedang bertarung melawan Aliansi Konoha mereka dikejutkan dengan berdirinya bendera klan Uzumaki berdiri dari Timur mereka dapat melihat seorang pemuda bediri dengan katana dimasing-masing tangan nya, mata biru yang dingin seperti mata seorang iblis , jas perang putih dan rambut kuningnya nya kini diselimuti darah , kedua katana dialiri oleh darah, Terlihat seperti Iblis yang mencari mangsa nya**_

"_**Di-ia dari Klan Uzumaki.., tidak mungkin! Bukannya kita sudah menghabisi klan Uzumaki !" Kata seorang Samurai dari Aliansi Iwa**_

"_**DIAM…..! Tidak peduli dia dari klan Uzumaki atau bukan dia hanya pemuda yang sendiri ! SERANG DIA!" kata seorang samurai aliansi Iwa yang kelihatan merupakan pimpinan nya**_

_**Para Samurai Alian Konoha hanya diam saja melihat pertarungan itu karena melawan lawan yang sedanng tidak melawan mereka merupakan pelanggaran Bushido bagi mereka.**_

_**20 Samurai berlari serempak ke arah pemuda tersebut, pemuda tersebut tidak tingal diam dia juga berlari kearah Samurai-Samurai itu **_

"_**UUUUAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH…..!"**_

_**Pemuda tersebut menusuk dada salah satu Samurai tersebut dengan salah katana di tangan kanan nya, tibi-tiba terlihat seorang Samurai mengayunkan Katananya kearah leher pemuda tersbut, pemuda tersebut tidak diam dia menangkis dengan menegakan katana di sisi kiri lehernya untuk melindungi lehernya, pemuda tersbut langsung menerjang samurai yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan nya di juga mengambil katana nya yang tertusuk di salah satu samurai dan langusng mengarahkannya ke belakang tanpa melihat, terlihat seorang samurai tertusuk tepat didada nya , dia langsung menarik katana nya dan mengayunkan katanana di tangan kanannya ke arah samurai yang ingin meyerang leher nya tadi, setelah itu dia berjalan ke arah samurai yang sudah terlentang di tanah sambil meringis akibat terjangan pemuda tadi **_

_***crash**_

_**Pemuda tersebut memotong kepala samurai tadi dengan katana di tangan kanan nya, 16 samurai yang tersisa tecengang dengan yang pemuda itu lakukan**_

"_**UUUUUAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH…..!"**_

KY

_**Terlihat ratusan samurai Iwa tumbang bersimbah darah, terlihat pemuda berambut kuning dengan nafas terengah - rengah yang bermandikan darah musuh nya berdiri di tengah- tengah kerumunan mayat yang sudah tergeletak ditanah**_

"_**t-tidak mungkin dia mengaahkan 200 lebih samurai iwa dalam 17 menit.., s-siapa dia sebenarnya ?" kata salah satu seorang samurai Aliansi Konoha**_

"_**Kirroi Yasha (iblis kuning)" Jawab pria besar dengan rambut putih panjangnya yang merupakan salah satu dari Jendral Besar Konoha sang Samuari Katak Jiraiya**_

_**Pemuda tersebut berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu, dan menghilang di tengah malam**_

KY

Di sebuah gubuk di tengah hutan…

"Ugh…"

"Ooo kau sudah bangun rupanya ?, ambil ini untuk menghangatkan tubuh mu" kata pria tua berbadan besar itu sambil memberikan gelas yang berisi teh hangat

"Arigatou…"

"Hah…. Kau menyusahkan ku saja, apa kau tau betapa sakitnya pungungku saat mengendong mu hahahahahah….."

"Oy jiji kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku ?"

"Hah….? Kenapa ? aku juga tidak tau, kurasa dalam menolong dan mencintai tidak perlu ada alasan khusus asalkan itu dari lubuk hati"

"….."

"Apa kau seorang ronin ?"

"….."

"apa kau punya tujuan ?"

"…"

"Sepertinya tidak ada ya ?" Pria itu berdiri berjalan menu jendela "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut mengembara ?"

"Mengembara ? hmm… sebagai balas budiku aknakan mengembara dan melindungi mu sekuat tenaga ku, itu janji seumur hidupku" Jawab pemuda itu dengan semangat

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH…..! Menarik sekali , kau ingin melindungi ku ? , aku ingin melihat bagai mana kau melindungi dirimu sendiri"

*hap

"Ayo lawan aku, gunakan katana itu , aku akan menggunakan katana kayu ini" Kata pria tua itu sambil melemparkan Katana ke pemuda itu "Dan ohya! Namaku Jiraya"

"T-Tubggu apa maksudnya ini ?!" Tanya pemuda itu

Pria bernama Jiraiya itu pergi keluar tanpa mengubris pertanyaan pemuda tadi

KY

Di halaman depan gubuk…

"O-ooy apa kau yakin jiji ?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan ragu

"Lakukan seakan kau ingin membunuh ku dan aku ingin membunuh mu" Jawab Jiraiya dengan dingin

"T-tapi…"

*dag!

Jiraiya langsung menyerang pemuda itu dengan mengayunkan pedang nya dari atas ke bawah tapi dapat di tangkis pemuda itu, Jiraiya langsung melompat mundur dan melompat lagi sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah leher kiri pemuda tersebut, tapi dapt di tangkis dngan cepat pemuda itu dengan katana nya, melihat serangan nya ditangkis cepat dia dengan cepat menerjang sisi kanan kepala pemuda itu dengan kaki kanannya saat masih di udara

*bruak

Pemuda itu terpental jauh akibat terjangan jiraiya

"Ada apa ? Bukannya kau ingin melindungi ku ? melindungi diri mu sendiri saja belum bisa"

"Ugh… Kuso jiji…"

Pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah jiraiya sambil mengeluakan katana nya dari sarungnya dengan tangan kanan nya

*dag dag dag

Pemuda menyerang jiraiya dengan cepat, tapi semua serangan nya dapat di tangkis oleh jiraiya, tiba – tiba Pemuda mengayunkan sarung katana yang di pegannya di tangan kiri nya ke arah pipi kiri Jiraiya dan berhasil menghantamnya

*bruak

Jiraya terpental

"tch, hahaha bagus pemuda tapi ini belum berakhir !"

Jiraiya berdiri dan langsung berlari kearah pemuda tadi saat jarak mereka tinggal 2 meter jiraiya melompat sambil mengayunkan katana kayu nya dari belakang tubuh nya ke bawah ke arah pemuda tadi

"Iie, ini lah akhirnya.." Kata pemuda itu

*brak

Pemuda tadi memotong katana kayu jiraiya menjadi serpihan – serpihan pendek dengan menebas nya secara Vertikal

"Sudah kubilang ini belum berakhir" kata Jiraiya dengan dingin diudara sambil mengambil potongan katana nya tadi dan mengarahkan bagian tajam akibat potongan tidak beraturan dan mengayunkan nya secara Horizontal ke arah pemuda tadi

"hah… hah… hah…"

Sekitar 1 cm lagi serangan Jiraiya menancap ke kepala pemuda tadi

"Aku menang" Kata Jiraiya " dan beritahu aku siapa nama mu"

"hm" pemuda itu tersenyum dengan posisi kayu tajam hampir menancap ke kepala nya "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"

"Hah….. sudah ku tebak kau seorang Uzumaki" Kata Jiraiya "Baiklah Naruto , sekarang ikut aku, kita akan pergi ke Konoha !

"Ha'I !"

[TBC]

Author note : hah… akhirnya selesai juga FF yang selama iniingin ku garap tapi ga ada waktu, sangat sulit menulis pertarungan tanpa ada jurus, FF ini tentang samurai jadi ga ada yang nama nya jutsu, dan buat ciri-ciri Naruto, Naruto seperti Naruto yang di chapter 700 dan buat pakaian nya dia mengenakan kimono Hitam dengan sdikit warana orange, disini hubungan Naruto dengan Jiraiya masih formal karena mereka baru saling kenal, nah kalo udah tau gimana aslinya Jiraiya dia bakal seperti Naruto dan Jiraiya di NS ko', fict ini terinpirasi dari Gintama kalo kalian sering nonton anime Samurai pasti bisa mengerti dengan fic ini, buat Lerodoragon lanjutan chapter nya ilang gara" Hp bb ku ilang, tapi insyah allah bakal di re make

Mohon RnF nya silahkan Review apa saja yang menurut kalian kurang


End file.
